


The Baby is the Time Traveler

by artii_oopi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Baby Steven AU, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steven Universe AU, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artii_oopi/pseuds/artii_oopi
Summary: After Tooie (Older Steven/SUF Steven) returns back home, life goes back to normal for both himself and Coren (Corrupted Baby Steven). It doesn’t take long for the two to miss each other’s company however. And with one simple wish, they might just see each other again.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Coren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	1. Missing You Already

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by Stargazer19's own fanfic called Baby's First Time Traveler. It's pretty wholesome and fluffy and the writing is swell, so check it out if you'd like ^^. To avoid confusion, when Steven and Corrupted Baby are together in the same scene, I will refer to the baby as Coren and Steven as Tooie.
> 
> The original Time Travel AU blog is here  
> My Corrupted Baby Steven AU is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has returned back to his own time and is continuing life as normal. Except...there's someone stuck in his head.

It’d only been a couple days since Steven arrived back home. He was surprised to see that everything was fine and that nothing really bad happened. He got back to his normal routine, but something still felt off. Steven would sometimes check in his room for something, or someone, only to be disheartened before going back to doing what he was doing previously. He also seemed to be thinking a lot as well. The others would question him about it, but he would simply dismiss it. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl asked Steven what was going on and he eventually told them.

“I was just messing around with Amethyst’s timepiece from a couple years ago and then I ended up in the past. But it was also an alternate universe where I was born partially corrupted,” the Gems were shocked to hear this, but still let Steven continue on with his story. “Dad and I took care of him and I had to convince you guys-mainly Garnet and Pearl-” Steven’s story was cut off, by a snicker from Amethyst. Pearl and Garnet glanced at Amethyst; Pearl glaring at her, while Garnet seemed stoic as always. Steven let out a small chuckle before continuing. “To help in caring for little me. We got really close and now…” 

“You’re missing him,” Garnet finished for Steven. Steven diverted his eyes away and nodded lightly. The Gems moved over next to Steven and enveloped him into a group hug.

“It’s alright, man,” Amethyst stated.

“Yes. I am sure that he misses you as well, Steven,” Pearl says. Steven smiles softly before hugging the Gems back.

“Thanks, you guys.”

The group stayed in the hug for a couple more minutes before they broke apart. The Gems suggested having a small fun night before it was time for Steven to sleep so he can feel better. Steven rejected the idea at first, but the Gems eventually convinced him. They all had a fun night of games, movies, and even snacks! There was so much fun that the Crystal Gems didn’t even see the time fly by. Steven told the Gems he was heading to sleep before going upstairs to his room as the Gems wished him good night.

Steven sighed as he changed his clothes to his pajamas. Even though he had a swell night with the Gems, he was still tired. He made his way to the bathroom while running his hand through his hair. He did his business that was needed in the bathroom before exiting it and sitting down on the edge of his bed. Steven glanced over to a corner of the room and stared at the object that he left there, covered by a sheet. Steven stared at it for a moment before standing up and making his way towards it. He stopped and pulled the sheet off the object, which was Amethyst’s timepiece. Steven frowned a little as he caressed the object gently. This magical item is what let him meet his little brother. Even if it was by accident. 

Steven closed his eyes and smiled softly as he remembered all the good times he had with the younger child, even if some moments were pretty chaotic and stressful. He remembered the times where the baby would start an unprompted game of hide-and-seek or would just chew on things not meant to be chewed on, or just days where he’s spending time with the others and the child. Steven held a small grip on the timepiece. ‘I just wish I can see you again, little brother...’ he thought to himself as he let go of the timepiece and covered it back up with the sheet. Steven walked back to his bed, made himself comfortable, and slowly drifted off to sleep, unknowing of the shining light from under the sheet in the corner of his room.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize that this was short, I honestly didn't think it was going to be, but I hope it was still good ^^"**


	2. Wish Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the departure of Tooie going back to his universe, Coren and his family continued on with their own lives. But after a strange phenomenon, someone's wish might just come true.

Laughter echoed around the room as a purple being appeared to be shape-shifting into different creatures and objects in front of a smaller figure, most likely a baby. A groan was heard coming from the kitchen.

“Amethyst, you’re overdoing it,” a snobby, but ‘proper’ feminine voice says. Amethyst scoffs as she shape-shifts back to her original form. 

“Ugh, come on, Pearl, lighten up! I was just tryin’ to make Steven laugh,” Amethyst responds as she places her hand on her hip. Steven was giggling as he was slowly recovering from his laughter. A tall, slender figure made its way towards Amethyst and Steven while holding a bowl of small cut apple slices.

“Yes, but there is no need to shape-shift in order to do that. There are many other ways you can make him laugh,” Pearl states as she handed the bowl to Steven, who gratefully took the bowl with his tail wagging rapidly.

“Tank you!” Steven exclaimed, making Pearl smile softly and pat his head lightly.

“You’re welcome, Steven,” Pearl replies as Amethyst rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. 

“ _Things were way easier when Tooie was here…_ ” Amethyst said lowly and Pearl frowned a little while Steven perked up at the mention of his brother’s name.

“Yes, but he had to go to his own universe. I’m sure he has his own family there that would miss him if he never returned,” Pearl says as she moves her arms to hug herself. Amethyst doesn’t respond which in turn allowed silence to invite itself into the room, with the occasional sound of Steven’s chewing. Steven glanced between his two caretakers and let out a small whine. Pearl and Amethyst almost immediately look at the corrupted gem hybrid baby in worry. Pearl clapped her hands together, forcing a smile on her face. “But let’s not worry about that right now! You need to eat well, Steven so you can become strong! Just like your mother, Rose Quartz!” Pearl exclaimed as she picked up the child while she spoke and spun him around gracefully, making him laugh. Amethyst chuckled and crossed her arms.

“Well, wouldja look at that. You actually can make him laugh,” Amethyst says smugly. Pearl scoffs and a faint blush appears on her cheeks.

“Of COURSE I can make Steven laugh! Babies will find practically anything humorous!” Pearl responds and Amethyst bursts out laughing, causing Pearl’s blush to grow. “W-What’s so funny?!”

“Just the other day you made him fall asleep TRYING to make him laugh!” Amethyst says in between her laughter. Steven was watching this interaction go down with a blank, but confused, look on his face. Pearl gasped from surprise as her blush blew up. 

“You know what-!” Pearl started, as she grabbed a raccoon squeaky plush from the floor and stomped up the stairs to get away from Amethyst.

“What? You think I’m wrong, P?~” Pearl still heard Amethyst’s voice loud and clear as she continued to walk away from her. Pearl grumbled under her breath as she placed Steven down on the floor along with giving him the raccoon. 

“Stay here, Steven. I will be back soon,” Pearl says and Steven ‘responds’ with a small coo. Pearl smiled lightly before walking away and going down the stairs. Steven began to play (roughly) with the raccoon and would once in while stop from the noises and yells downstairs. Trying to ignore the rising worry from the distress downstairs, Steven goes back to chewing on the raccoon, which results in a lot of squeaking. Steven slowly stopped chewing the raccoon, but left it in his jaws. Steven crawled over to the wall and looked at the photo hoisted on it. The photo was a family picture with himself, the Gems, Greg, and Tooie. Steven frowned and whined into the plush as he stared at his older brother in the picture. ‘Tooie…’ Steven thought sadly as his tail lowered.

Suddenly, a strange sound and light appeared near Steven, making him jump away a bit and dropping his raccoon in the process. Steven curled up a little, quickly grabbing the raccoon and holding it close as a circular shape formed in front of him. Steven shook and whimpered a little, scared about the weird thing in front of him. But when nothing happened for a short while, Steven began to relax a bit. Steven held his raccoon with his third arm as he hesitantly moved closer to the strange shape. He stopped directly in front of the shape and sniffed it as best as he could. Then he placed his hand in. No harm, no pain. When suddenly, something began to pull him in, making Steven squeal in surprise. And just like that, both the shape, Steven, and the raccoon were gone.


	3. A "New" Face In Town?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven starts with his normal routine and begins his errands for the day. Little does he know, there is a “new” person who just arrived.

Steven groaned as his alarm went off beside him. Rolling over, Steven tiredly slapped his alarm off and continued to lay in bed for a few more minutes before sitting up. Steven stretched and let out a yawn as he did so. Looking at his bedside table, he grabbed his phone and turned it on, checking what he had to do today. Steven inhaled and exhaled deeply before turning off his phone and getting off his bed. He stretched again and let out a small groan as he did. Steven looked at his see-through door and saw that the sun had risen, bathing Beach City in its warm light while the soft wind brushed the ocean, plants, and trees. Smiling softly, Steven turned away from the door and walked to his bathroom. While he was in the bathroom, he couldn’t help but still think of his little brother. Was he okay? Were the Gems still taking care of him? Or did they revert back to their old ways of ignoring him? Steven shook of the thoughts and sighed heavily.

“He’s fine, Steven,” he told himself while he left the bathroom. “He’s going to be perfectly fine and he doesn’t need you…” Steven mumbled as he frowned and clenched his fists. Steven continued to talk to himself as he got himself ready for the day. He let out a yawn as he went to the kitchen to make himself a protein shake. Even though he slept nearly the entire night, he still felt tired. After finishing the protein shake, Steven left the beach house and made his way to his Dondai. Steven unlocked his car and opened the driver door before hopping in. He then adjusted the Dondai’s mirror above himself and smiled. Steven turned on his radio, and also the Dondai, before driving off. “Today will be just fine!”

* * *

In another area of Beach City, near Little Homeworld, a strange shape began to form, followed by a sound and light. The shape turned into that of a circular one and out popped a small child with a raccoon plush in his mouth. The child squeaked into his plush as he made impact on the somewhat soft ground. The shape behind him shrunk until it was no longer there, leaving the boy by himself with his toy. Even though he was in a new area, curiosity began to grow within him, allowing his small tail to wag a little.

Without hesitation, the child started his new adventure with his plush raccoon. He saw some buildings, all in which he didn’t recognize, but had an urge to climb them. That urge was quickly put to rest when he saw some tiny Gems walking and talking together. One had a green and yellow color scheme while the other had a black and grey color scheme. The boy’s eyes turned into stars as he broke into a sprint to chase the tiny Gems. They squealed in fear and began to run away from the larger child chasing them. Some other Gems that were nearby heard the commotion and ran over. 

One was a blue Gem, another was a shorter green Gem, and the last was a somewhat tall, rainbow Gem. They all were shocked to see this small corrupted Gem chasing the Heaven and Earth Beetles.

“Is..Is that Steven?!” Lapis exclaimed.

“How’d he get so small?” Peridot asked.

“Let’s ask the questions later and save the Heaven and Earth Beetles!” Bismuth tells Lapis and Peridot, as they nod their heads.

“Right!” they shout in unison before heading into action, Bismuth following shortly behind. ‘ _How in the name of stars did Steven get corrupted AND smaller?_ ’ Bismuth pondered to herself, but quickly shook it off when she saw the little Steven corner the Beetles, ready to pounce on them. Before he could however, Peridot jumped in front of the Heaven and Earth Beetles, her hands on her hips. Little Steven jumped back a little in surprise, not expecting anyone to really stop him from this game. Lapis swooped in and grabbed the Beetles in her hands carefully.

“Are you guys okay?” she asked the Beetles, and they responded with a shaky thumbs-up. Lapis smiled softly and looked over to Peridot and Bismuth before giving them a short nod. Both Gems nodded back and with the small Steven distracted, Bismuth picked him up. 

“Alright, tiny Steven, enough terrorizing for you,” Bismuth states and Steven just giggles, along with his tail wagging. Even though he can’t play anymore, it was still fun! Lapis had already let the Heaven and Earth Beetles go, so now they were walking away. Lapis and Peridot made their way over to Bismuth and Steven.

“So what are we gonna do with him?” Lapis asks as she points at the child in Bismuth’s arms. He was currently trying to get above Bismuth’s shoulders to see his surroundings better, but kept failing.

“The best thing to do right now is to get him to the Gems. They should know what to do with him and how to get him back to normal,” Bismuth responds, “I’ll take him to the Beach House, you two stay here in case of anything, okay?” Lapis and Peridot nodded in understanding as they smiled at Bismuth. She returned the smile before walking away from Lapis and Peridot. Both Gems waved as their friend walked away and after a certain distance they stopped. Peridot noticed a small plush on the ground and picked it up.

“What should we do with this chewed up mammal?” Peridot questioned, clearly confused about the state of the plush. Lapis shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know. Experiment on it? It looks pretty busted already I don’t know what you would do with i-”

“I got an idea!” Peridot exclaimed, cutting Lapis off her sentence before running off. Lapis chuckled lightly before following after Peridot.

* * *

Bismuth was making her way up the stairs as the child in her arms was getting restless and wanted to play.

“Calm down, Steven. I’ll let you go once I get inside and tell the Gems about your situation,” Bismuth told him just as she made her way to the front door. Bismuth knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. Steven reached over to the door and knocked on it as well, but the sound was more soft and quiet. Bismuth chuckled a little because of his actions. “Trying to copy me, lil’ guy?” Bismuth asked rhetorically as she tickled Steven, making him squeal in laughter. The moment was cut short when the door opened, revealing Pearl. 

“Bismut-”

“Paw!” Steven interrupted Pearl and raised all four of his hands to reach for her. Pearl’s eyes widened as she jumped back a little. 

“S-S-Steven?!” Pearl stuttered out, leaving the boy confused as he tilted his head. Bismuth sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

“Yeahhhh, I was hoping you and the others would find some way to get him to normal,” Bismuth stated as she stepped into the house, closed the door behind her, and gently placed Steven on the floor. Steven mewed in joy and began to crawl around on the floor. 

“How did this even happen?!” Pearl exclaimed while Bismuth scratched the back of her neck.

“I honestly don’t know. Lapis, Peridot, and I caught him chasing the Heaven and Earth Beetles before I brought him here. I’m hoping you guys know what to do,” Bismuth answered and she and Pearl looked over to Steven who is still crawling on the floor. Pearl sighed before looking back at Bismuth.

“I’ll contact Garnet and Amethyst and we’ll see what we can do,” Pearl says and Bismuth nods in response. Pearl and Bismuth exchanged good-byes before Bismuth left the Beach House. Pearl looked at Steven again before walking over and picking him up.

* * *

“So Steven’s a baby  _ and  _ corrupted now?” Amethyst asked, in which Pearl nodded. Pearl had called Garnet and Amethyst a small while ago and had told them about the situation. Pearl was holding onto the baby while Amethyst and Garnet pondered on what to do.

“Didn’t Steven mention something about taking care of a partially corrupted version of himself?” Garnet asked, earning shocked looks from both Pearl and Amethyst. The small Steven just perked up at the mention of his name.

“We need to call him,” Pearl and Amethyst said in unison. Pearl took out her phone and Steven attempted to take it. “Steven, please. Amethyst hold him while I call our Steven,” Pearl handed Coren over to Amethyst and his tail wagged more, making Amethyst chuckle. Pearl proceeded to dial her Steven’s number and waited for him to pick up. After the second ring, he answered.

“Hey Pearl, what’s up?” his voice asked through the phone. Coren perked up at the sound of his brother’s voice and began to squeal loudly, while also trying to reach for Pearl’s phone. Amethyst still kept him in her arms though. “Pearl?! What was that?!” Steven’s tone clearly showed he was worried.

“I think its best if you come home and see for yourself,” Pearl stated as she moved away from Amethyst and Coren in case he escaped.

“On my way!” and with that, Steven hung up. Pearl sighed as she put her phone away. Coren was still squirming around in Amethyst’s arms, trying to get free, but clearly not working.

“Geez, he really is a fighter,” Amethyst says as she puts Coren down on the floor. Garnet chuckled a little while Pearl put her finger to her chin.

“Could be a factor to being partially corrupt-”

  
  


**_sLAM!!_ **

“I’m here! Is everything okay?!” both the door and Steven interrupted Pearl’s statement and made everyone in the room jump. Coren saw Steven and his eyes sparkled as his tail wagged rapidly. 

“Tooie!” Coren shouted and with that, the room went silent. Until a thud was heard coming from where Steven was standing.


	4. Brothers United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooie and Coren finally officially unite. Now it's time for everyone to meet Tooie’s little brother.

“STEVEN!” the Gems all shouted in unison, making Coren jump. He didn’t expect them to yell, much less yell his name. The Gems quickly rushed over to Tooie and examined him for any injuries. 

“Oh thank stars he’s completely fine,” Pearl says as she lets out a relieved sigh. 

“We should put him on his bed so he can rest more comfortably,” Garnet suggests and Pearl nods. Amethyst looked over to Coren, who was crawling over.

“What about tiny Steven?” Amethyst asked, causing Pearl and Garnet to look over at said person.

“He doesn’t seem to be harmful. We just need to keep an eye on him,” Garnet responds, making Pearl and Amethyst nod in unison. Garnet and Amethyst were about to stand, but were stopped when Coren cuddled close to Tooie. The Gems couldn’t help but let out a small “aww”.

“I guess they are pretty close,” Amethyst says as Garnet and Pearl nod, small smiles on their faces. Garnet picked up Coren gently, causing him to whine and reach for Tooie. 

“Don’t worry, little one, you’ll be with him soon,” Garnet tells the child reassuringly as she pets his head lightly. Pearl and Amethyst take Tooie upstairs in his room with Garnet following behind. Coren was cooing and looking around as they did so. So many places to climb! It didn’t take long for Garnet to get to her destination, same for both Pearl and Amethyst. Garnet watched as Pearl carefully tucked Tooie in. After that, Garnet walked over to bed just as Pearl and Amethyst left the room, and put Coren down carefully on the bed. Coren let out a small squeak before making his way over to Tooie and snuggling up to him, closing his eyes as well. Garnet smiled before leaving the brothers alone to sleep.

* * *

Tooie groaned as he slowly came to. The first thing he sees is the ceiling of his room. Wait...why was he in his room? Tooie lifted his head and was immediately greeted with two little brown eyes from the child on his stomach. The two boys continued to stare at each other until Tooie laid his head back down on the pillow.

“Okay, Steven, you are _definitely_ still in a dream. But now it's time to wake up,” Tooie mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and slapped his cheeks a couple times. In response, he heard a smaller slapping sound. Opening his eyes, Tooie saw that Coren had his hands on his own cheeks, presumingly copying Tooie’s own actions previously. Tooie chuckled lightly before holding Coren and sitting up. “I can’t believe you’re actually here, Sunshine,” Tooie says and Coren boops Tooie with two hands in ‘response’. Tooie smiles and ruffles Coren’s hair, making him squeal. Tooie let out a small chuckle and got up from his bed, making his way to the stairs. “I don’t know how long I was out for, but you must be hungry, right?” Tooie asked rhetorically, knowing Coren wouldn’t actually respond. Coren just giggles and pats Tooie’s arm. Tooie smiled and made his way down the stairs with Coren looking at his surroundings.

As Tooie got to the last step of the stairs, he saw that the Gems were waiting in the kitchen. It seemed as though they were discussing something. “Guys?” and with that, they all turned around and rushed over to Tooie.

“Steven! Are you okay?!” Pearl asked frantically.

“We didn’t expect you to pass out!” Amethyst adds on. Coren held onto Tooie’s sweater tighter as more questions continued. Tooie notices this and backs up, holding Coren closer.

“Guys! Guys, I’m fine! I’m not hurt, I just passed out from shock after seeing Steven,” Tooie explains as he boops Coren, earning a short giggle and a tail wag from him. The Gems smile softly at the interaction.

“So...that’s really him?” Amethyst asks, and Tooie nods.

“I can’t believe he’s actually here!” Pearl states, in which Tooie chuckles.

“Yeah, me too. I didn’t think we would be able to see each other again, but here he is!” Tooie exclaims as he brings his arms up with Coren, letting him up into the air, making him laugh. 

“Ooh! He reminds me so much of when you were a baby, Steven!” Pearl says and Coren looks at her. The Gems are left with a confused expression.

“Oh! I should probably explain that. He’s actually already used to being called Steven, so he reacts to it. When I was in his world, everyone called me Tooie so we wouldn’t get confused,” Tooie explained and the Gems nodded in understanding.

“So that explains why he yelled out ‘Tooie’ when he saw you. That’s your nickname,” Pearl thought out loud. Tooie nodded with a ‘mhm!’ before walking pass the Gems.

“We’re gonna eat now, but do we have anything that he can eat?” Tooie asks as he puts Coren down on the counter to look through the cupboards. The Gems walk over and Pearl puts a hand to her chin to think.

“The best thing to give him for now is fruit. We can shop for him now if you’d like,” Pearl states as the other Gems nod shortly. Tooie smiled in response as he found the fruit.

“That’s nice of you guys, but I plan on letting the town meet Steven, so I can just go shopping while we do so,” Tooie answers and the Gems nod again.

“That’s fine, Steven-” Garnet saw Coren look at her and quickly cleared her throat, ”I mean Tooie,” Garnet finished and Tooie, Pearl, and Amethyst laughed a little. 

“We’ll be in Little Homeworld if you need us, Tooie!” Pearl says as she, Garnet, and Amethyst go over to where Coren was watching Tooie cut some apple slices. The Gems gave Coren a surprise group hug, in which he squealed and hugged back in response. Tooie smiled at the scene in front of him and the Gems eventually let Coren go. They made their way to the Warp Pad and with a flash, they were gone. 

Coren’s tail was wagging as he watched the Gems warp. Tooie had gone back to cutting the apple in front of him, while Coren clawed his way off the counter and onto the floor. Coren crawled over to the Warp Pad, happily giggling as he did so. Tooie, on the other hand, was finishing cutting some apple slices for himself and Coren. He placed the knife into the sink before turning around and being greeted with an empty counter. Tooie quickly left the kitchen area and ran to the center of the room, looking for Coren. His eyes stopped when he saw Coren about to crawl onto the Warp Pad. 

“Steven!!” Tooie exclaimed as he dashed over to the child, who turned around in response to his name being called. Tooie quickly picked him up and sighed in relief. Coren let out a small giggle while his tail swayed lightly. Tooie smiled softly and made sure he got Coren’s attention before telling him that the Warp Pad is a big no-no for him to use. Even though Coren looked as if he wasn’t listening, Tooie still hoped that Coren understood what he meant. Tooie made his way back to the kitchen and cut apple slices. He placed Coren down on the counter in front of him before grabbing a bowl and placing the slices in it. Tooie handed the bowl to Coren, who took it happily and smiled widely, his tail in return wagging rapidly.

“Tank you!” Coren says and Tooie ruffles Coren’s hair in reply, making the younger boy giggle.

“I can’t wait for you to meet the others, Steven! You’ll love them!” Tooie picks up Coren and makes his way out the front door. Coren was chewing on an apple slice as Tooie walked down the stairs outside of his home and went to his Dondai. Tooie unlocked the car and placed Coren on the passenger seat and put the seat-belt around him. “Sorry for not having a proper seat for ya, Steven. I didn’t know you’ll be back so soon,” Tooie joked and Coren just looked at Tooie with his cheeks full of apple slices. Tooie chuckled a little before closing the passenger door and went to the driver’s side. He got in, closed the door, put on his seat-belt, and inserted his key, starting the car. Tooie placed a cassette tape into the tape player of his radio, letting music play as he began to drive.


	5. Officially Meeting the Baby Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooie drives to Beach City so that the Townspeople can meet Coren before going to Little Homeworld.

Tooie’s Dondai was full of the sound of music and Coren’s attempts of singing. Tooie found it pretty adorable when Coren jumbled words together or mispronounced a word in his baby voice. Tooie eventually began singing as well, making the baby slowly stop singing and listen to his older brother. Tooie didn’t notice as he continued singing the song. Eventually he noticed that Coren was quiet and quickly glanced over to see that Coren was staring at him with a small smile and a tail wag. Tooie chuckled and eventually he got to his destination. He parked near to Beach City, but also a bit of a distance from Little Homeworld. Tooie got out the car and went around the front to get to Coren’s side. He took the small child’s seat-belt off before picking him and his (some-what empty) bowl of apple slices.

Tooie smiled as Coren giggled in his arms. Tooie closed the passenger door with his foot before making his way to Beach City. His eyes glanced to the direction FunLand was and wondered if he should bring Coren there on a different day as he continued walking. After a couple minutes of walking (and stopping Coren from eating butterflies or leaves that passed), Tooie made it to Beach City. “Hmm...who would you like to visit first, Steven?” Tooie asked as he looked at the child in his arms. Coren looked back at Tooie and simply giggled, his cheeks full of the apple slice he chewed on a few minutes before. Tooie chuckled and began walking again. “I guess we’ll just go around town then,” Tooie states, heading first to Beach Citywalk Fries. Tooie noticed Peedee giving a customer their order before they walked off. “Hey Peedee!” Tooie greeted, making said boy look in his direction.

“Hey Stev-STEVEN YOU HAD A BABY?!” Peedee exclaimed, noticing Coren’s presence as Tooie got closer. Something was heard dropping on the floor in the background.

“STEVEN GOT PREGNANT?!” Ronaldo’s voice shouted as he quickly rushed over next to his brother. Tooie laughed and shook his head as he put Coren down on the counter.

“No, no! He’s not my son, he’s my little brother from an alternate universe,” Tooie explained as he ruffled Coren’s hair, making him squeal and wag his tail. 

“He’s cute, Steven!” Peedee stated, extending his pointer finger at Coren, in which he held Peedee’s finger, cooing softly. Both Tooie and Peedee gained stars in their eyes as they ‘aww’ed happily.

“STEVENN!!” Ronaldo shouted, making Tooie, Peedee, and Coren jump. “You HAVE to let me take a picture of your little brother!” Ronaldo stated as he proceeded to take pictures of Coren anyway. “Look at his horns! Ooh, ooh! And his arms! Don’t forget that tail!” Ronaldo loudly said as he took multiple pictures of Coren, who was beginning to whine. 

“Uhhh...Ronaldo-” Peedee started, but was almost instantly cut off with Ronaldo slamming his hands down on the counter (luckily not on Coren) excitingly, having stars in his eyes as he looked at Tooie.

“You GOTTA tell me about the alternate universe stuff! Give me aalll the details!” Tooie sweatdropped a little and let out a nervous chuckle. The awkward moment quickly shifted when Coren began to cry. The crying made all three older boys turn to the smaller child, Tooie then picking Coren up. Tooie shushed Coren softly while rocking him so he can calm down. In a few minutes, Tooie eventually got his brother to calm down. Both Peedee and Tooie let out a sigh of relief and Ronaldo disappeared to somewhere else. When Peedee realized, he rolled his eyes, but gave a smile to Tooie and Coren.

“Sorry about that, Steven..and little Steven,” Peedee says and Tooie just shakes his head.

“Its fine. I’m sure Ronaldo didn’t mean to make him cry,” Tooie responds. Peedee nods lightly in understanding. “We should also get going. I want the other people in town to meet Steven,” Tooie says. Peedee frowns a little then looks behind him before gasping and turning back to the two gem-hybrids in front of him.

“Hold on! I want to give you something!” Peedee rushes to another part of the building before Tooie can say anything. Tooie watches as Peedee got a brown paper bag before running to where the fries were, well, fried. Peedee put some fries into the bag then ran back to Tooie and Coren. “Here! I’m sure you and your brother will like them!” Peedee states as he moves the back over to Tooie.

“You know you didn’t have to-” Tooie cut himself off with a loud gasp (making Coren confused) as he looked inside the bag. Inside the brown paper bag, were Fry Bits! “Awww, Peedee!” Tooie exclaimed as he hugged him, resulting in a squeak from both Peedee and Coren. Peedee hugged back and Tooie let him go, taking the bag of Fry Bits and began walking away. “See ya, Peedee! Thanks for the Bits!” Tooie says as he waves and Peedee does the same. 

Tooie begins walking forward as he lets Coren hold the bag on his lap as well as his bowl. Coren hummed curiously as Tooie stopped walking and struggled a little to open the bag. Coren noticed Tooie’s small struggle and decided to help him. Grabbing the top of the bag with all four hands, Coren ripped it open. A few Fry Bits escaped the bag and fell on the ground, but luckily a lot still remained in the bag. Tooie smiled and chuckled nervously as he sweatdropped. “Thanks, Steven,” Tooie said and Coren giggled and wagged his tail in response. Tooie took a Fry Bit and broke it in half before offering it to Coren. Coren tilted his head and sniffed the Fry Bit, confused. Tooie laughed lightly. “Its not bad, Steven. Look!” Tooie threw the Fry Bit into his mouth and chewed it before swallowing it, letting out a satisfying hum. “See?” Coren grinned and Tooie smiled. He took another Fry Bit, broke it in half again, and offered it to Coren. This time, Coren took the Fry Bit happily, nomming on it before swallowing it. Stars grew in Coren’s eyes as his tail wagged rapidly.

“Yummy!” Coren exclaimed as he shoved his face into the bag to eat more Fry Bits. Tooie began laughing as Coren was busy eating the Fry Bits.

“Hello Steven,” a voice said next to him. Tooie slowly recovered from his laughter and turned to the owner of the voice while Coren popped his head out the bag, his cheeks stocked up on Fry Bits. Tooie and Coren saw a smaller elderly woman looking back at them with a smile on her face.


	6. Officially Meeting the Baby Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooie continues to show Coren around Beach City while also letting the citizens meet his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this in a long while! Was focusing/being distracted by other projects and such, but now that Baby's First Time Traveler is done, I felt like I had to update/continue this ^^". I'll try my best to update this as much as I can since I now got a 'timeline' to go based off . Now onto the story!

“Hi, Nanefua! How are you doing?” Tooie greeted with a smile.

“I am doing great, Steven,” Nanefua answers as she looks at Coren, who was trying to eat the Fry Bits in his cheeks. “Oh! Is that your little brother? He looks so much like you, but also very different,” Tooie snorted lightly at the statement.

“Yeah, he’s actually from another universe than ours,” Tooie explained shortly. Nanefua nodded lightly at Tooie’s explanation before both she and Tooie looked back at the baby. He managed to eat the Fry Bits and let out a satisfying ‘aah!’ along a tail wag. Tooie and Nanefua laughed a little at Coren’s actions. So cute and so funny! Tooie looked in the bag and was surprised to see only a few crumbs of the Fry Bits. “Oohh, Steven! You ate all the Fry Bits!” Tooie pointed out and Coren just giggled.

“You can have some pizza if you’d like, Steven,” Nanefua offered, but Tooie was quick to deny it.

“Oh no, no no! You don’t need to!” Tooie says, but Nanefua just shakes her head and takes Tooie’s free hand, dragging him with her.

“I insist,” Nanefua says simply as she brings Tooie and Coren into Fish Stew Pizza, along with the Fry Bit bag flying away because of the wind. Tooie pouts a little and Coren notices and copies him. Tooie sees this and his pout changes into a smile. Coren smiled as well before looking at his new surroundings while Tooie walked into the store, stopping by the counter.

Coren noticed the bell on the counter while Nanefua spoke to Tooie before going to the back. Tooie looked back at Coren just as he reached for the bell and tapped it, the bell sound going off. Coren’s eyes became starry as he began tapping the bell repeatedly. Tooie giggled at Coren’s antics as the other Pizza family members came to the counter.

“What is with all this noise?” Kofi asked as he walked in. Kiki and Jenny noticed Tooie as they followed behind their father. Tooie pulled Coren away from the bell as Kofi and the twins stopped at the counter.

“Kofi, Jenny, Kiki, Steven has someone he wants you to meet,” Nanefua says as she looks over to Tooie and Coren. Kiki and Jenny ‘awwed’ when they looked at Coren. Kiki extended her hand to him and he happily placed his hand on her’s. The twins’ eyes shined as a response to Coren’s cuteness. 

“Awww! He’s so cute, Steven!” Kiki says as she smiles at Tooie.

“Is he your little brother or your son?” Jenny asked, a teased tone in her voice. She crossed her arms as she had a small smirk on her lips. Tooie chuckled as a small blush formed on his cheeks from the tease.

“He’s my little brother. His name is also Steven so he calls me Tooie,” Tooie says as he tickles Coren, earning laughter from the smaller hybrid. Some of the Pizzas smiled or ‘awwed’ at the interactions with the brothers.

“Why don’t we give you two a pizza to go?” Nanefua offered as she went behind the counter. Kofi was going to protest, but Nanefua gave him a look, stopping him before he even started. Kofi grumbled under his breath while Kiki and Jenny giggled amongst themselves.

Tooie smiled and chuckled as he watched the Pizza family members. He looked back down at Coren to see him holding his hand with two of his own. Tooie smiled a little more and gave Coren’s head small pats, which made him purr happily. Kiki and Jenny turned their attention back to Coren and began fawning over him again. Jenny took out her phone and asked Tooie if she could take a picture with Coren, in which he agreed. Tooie handed Coren to Jenny and she held him with one arm as she tried taking selfies with Coren. Some pictures had Coren either not looking at the phone, or he was trying to eat it. Other photos had Kiki and Tooie included as well.

After the photo shoot, Jenny handed Coren back to Tooie just as Nanefua returned with a box of fresh warm pizza. Kiki took the box from her grandmother before handing it to Tooie. “We hope you enjoy it,” Kiki says with a smile as Tooie takes the box.

“Thank you everyone,” Tooie smiles at the Pizzas before leaving the establishment. Tooie walked back home to the Beach House and made sure that Coren didn’t eat any butterflies on the way. When Tooie made it home, he made sure to cut the pizza into smaller bits for Coren so he wouldn’t choke. Tooie smiled as Coren would chew on a pizza piece while making a small mess. The two spent the rest of the day playing or watching Crying Breakfast Friends. When it was time to go to sleep, Tooie gave Coren a nice warm bath before they both went to bed.


End file.
